plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Vendor
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Sports Zombie |flavor text = Sells only 100% organic brains. |ability = When played: You get +3 .}} Brain Vendor is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /1 . He has no traits, and his ability gives the zombie hero +3 when he is played. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Gourmet Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: You get +3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Sells only 100% organic brains. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Rarity change: Rare → Uncommon Strategies With Playing this zombie is basically like playing a free zombie, provided the player has 3 brains available. This is because he gives back the amount of brains he costs, thus making him free in a sense. Using this early is a good strategy to put some pressure onto the plant hero by filling a lane while allowing you to save your brains for other zombies or tricks. If you want to play the Brain Vendor, make sure to play this before the other zombies, as otherwise, you may not have enough brains to play Brain Vendor. However, quantity is not always better than quality. By that, this zombie has very low stats; compared to , he only has 1 extra strength. The zombie hero could use this zombie to gain a profit of 1 if is present on the field, due to the fact that Flag Zombies decrease zombies' brain cost by one. Out of all the Brainy heroes, only Rustbolt can do this normally, but other Brainy heroes can get Flag Zombie via Eureka or Portal Technician's ability. Super Brainz can combine this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, hiding all Brain Vendors in gravestones. During the trick phase, the hero could potentially get up to 12 brains, allowing for extremely powerful combinations of tricks. Professor Brainstorm can also do this, but the player must gain Mixed-Up Gravedigger from Eureka. Note that this is a sports zombie, and thus will have synergy in Rustbolt sports decks. This being essentially free, he can be used to fill a lot of lanes followed by using a Zombie Coach to make it so all of them can't be hurt, protecting Rustbolt from most forms of damage. Against Because of his low stats, this zombie should be very easy to destroy. If playing as a hero, Sour Grapes is a great counter to this zombie as its ability will destroy all Brain Vendors on the field provided they didn't get a health boost. Using tricks is not recommended on this zombie. Only use one if the zombie hero has lots of zombies on the field and a trick is needed to ease off the pressure. Avoid Bouncing this zombie, as he will only support the zombie hero due to his refunding ability. Gallery Brain Vendor Description.png|Brain Vendor's statistics Brain_Vendor new card.png|Brain Vendor's card VendorAttack.png|Brain Vendor attacking DedVendor.png|Brain Vendor destroyed HaveSomeBrains.png|Brain Vendor activating his ability Frozen Brain Vendor.jpeg|Brain Vendor frozen GrainVendor.png|Brain Vendor grayed out due to a glitch Rank27BrainVendor.jpg|Brain Vendor as the profile picture for a Rank 27 player Brain Vendor in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Brain Vendor on the Multiplayer menu GoldMedalPackPvZH.jpg|Brain Vendor on the advertisement for the Gold Medal Pack Freebrains.jpg|Brain Vendor that can't be hurt due to Zombie Coach's ability BackyardBrainbowlPack.png|Brain Vendor on the advertisement for the Backyard Brainbowl Pack BrainVendorCardImage.png|Brain Vendor's card image Old Double Brain Vendors.jpeg|The player receiving two Brain Vendors from a single Premium Pack, along with a Petal-Morphosis Brain Vendor silhouette_.jpeg|Brain Vendor's silhouette Receiving Brain Vendor.jpeg|The player receiving a Brain Vendor from a Premium Pack BrainVenGet.PNG|The player receiving Brain Vendor from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Rank 27 Brain Vendor.png|Brain Vendor as a profile picture for a Rank 27 player Brain Vendor silhouette.png|Brain Vendor's silhouette Receiving Brain Vendor.png|The player receiving Brain Vendor from a Premium Pack Trivia *If Brain Vendor is created from Portal Technician during the "Fight!" phase, he activates his ability. However, this is useless since neither hero can play anything during the "Fight!" phase excluding superpowers they get after blocking an attack. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gourmet cards Category:Sports cards Category:Zombies